Sentimientos en la Death March
by Mago de Oz
Summary: One-Shot inspirado en el cápitulo 79 del manga. HiruMamo


**One- Shot [Hiruma & Mamori]**_**Tras ver el cápitulo 79, concretamente las páginas 11 y 12 decidí que la escena Hiruma & Mamori se la podía sacar más jugo.**_

**Así que...Allá va...**

I I I I I I

Pensamientos: _III_

Diálogo: **III**

Narración: III

Este One-Shot está sacado directamente del cápitulo 79 del manga, Eyeshield 21 obviamente no fue creado por mí y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

I I I I I I

Hiruma Youichi consultaba unas fichas técnicas de los diferentes equipos que participarían en el torneo, el rápido teclear era lo único que llegaba a oír en esa esplendida noche,

pero un dolor agudo atravesó su rodilla.

_Mierda..._En un acto reflejo rozó con sus dedos la hinchazón de la rodilla, la pernera de su pantalón previamente subida dejaba a la brisa sosegarle el punzante dolor.

Pero no sólo la brisa le calmaba su inflamación, Mamori Anezaki estaba arrodillada ante él vendándole la rodilla.

Su presencia le alteró apenas una milésima de segundo, con su habitual personalidad laxa desenvolvió un chicle y se lo llevó a la boca

**- ¿Qué haces jodida manager? Date prisa y ocúpate de los mocosos.-** Quería dejarle claro que él no era tan débil como los jodidos críos que formaban su equipo.

Mamori suspiró largamente, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia y cerró sus celestes ojos(*).

**- No voy a ir. No muevas la rodilla por favor.**La observó alzando sus perfiladas cejas y haciéndo una gran pompa de chicle pensó en su contestación, sinceramente no le sorprendía que le llevase la contraria.

Estaba más que acostumbrado a sus discusiones.

_¿Esque acaso no la doy miedo?_Por lo general esa era la sensación que infundía, ¡qué demonios! Había estado perfeccionando su imagen durante años para conseguir exactamente eso.

Su presencia le turbaba, Mamori le aplicaba amorosamente un ungüento para seguido vendarle con cuidado la zona afectada.

_¿Por qué lo hace? ¿No bastan las órdenes y los insultos para que me deje en paz? Qué mujer más persistente..._  
Comenzó a sentirse incómodo asi que retiró sus rasgados ojos de ella y los concentró en la pantalla de su pórtatil, sabía perfectamente que en el ambiente

se respiraba algo más que preocupación por su lesión.

_¿Qué espera esta chica? ¿Acaso se cree que le voy a dar las gracias? ¡Ja!_Una vez más Hiruma la instó a recordar que ''diablo'' era su segundo nombre. Sacudió su pierna de izquierda a

derecha impidiendole a la manager cuidar de él

**- Hey..¿Pero qué..? Par...¡Estate quieto!- **Las vendas calleron a los pies de él, la poca esperanza que conservaba Mamori sobre el respetuoso comportamiento de él, se esfumó.

Hiruma haciendo otra gran pompa de chiclé la ignoró y siguió tecleando.

**- ¡Te he dicho que pares!-** Le espetó ella irritada por su reacción

- **Ya te he dicho que vayas a cuidar de los mocosos, yo no te necesito.-** Mamori intentó de nuevo enlazarle las vendas pero él siguió moviendo la extremidad.

**- Deja de hacerte el fuerte, tu rodilla necesita cuidados sino empeorará.**Hiruma regresó a la carga, si la chica era tan testaruda que no entendía por las buenas entonces la sacaría de quicio.

**- El pequeño Sena lleva desatendido tres segundos, corre vete a ver si no se a despeñado por ahí.-**

**- ¡Hiruma Youichi te voy a curar te pongas como te pongas!-** Agarró firmemente su rodillla con ambas manos para pararla

**- ¡Eso duele maldita!-** Hiruma dio un respingó del dolor y un segundo después ya la estaba encañonando con un arma

La joven frunció el ceño e ingnorando su amenaza se sentó sobre la pierna derecha de él, con rápidez enroscó las vendas por su rodilla

_¿Uhm?_ Mamori se había sentado encima de él, cosa que le extrañó, nunca había tenido contacto tan directo con ella,centró la mirada en el trasero de ella apoyado sobre su muslo.

_Interesante..._

_Ya está inmovilizado_Mamori orgullosa de si misma giró a mirarle y se topó con la puntiaguda nariz de él rozando levemente la suya.

.

Sus ojos inquisitores la examinaban, ella bajó la mirada intimidada hasta fijarse en su entreabierta boca dejando a la luz sus vampiricos caninos...

El aroma del joven la sobresaltó y sonrojada desvió la mirada a la metralleta que reposaba sobre su hombro.

Hiruma interesado por su reacción la atrajo hacía sí sujetándola del vientre, ladeó su diabolico rostro hacia la izquierda y tanteó sus exquisitos labios

Apenas fue una breve caricia, sensual y electrificante pero a Mamori le bastó para alterarse hasta la médula, ese chico estaba haciendo aflorar profundos sentimientos en ella.

**- Ten..Tengo que ir a...-** Sin terminar la frase corrió ocultando el rostro entre sus manos hacía sus compañeros  
.

El rubio impasible la vio retirarse,con tranquilidad sacó una libreta negra de su bolsillo, dejó la metralleta a un lado y se provisionó de un lápiz.

**- Ke ke ke, esto me puede resultar muy útil.-** Susurró usando su voz infernal y miró lo escrito con una extensa sonrisa

Mamori Anezaki

Secretos: Enamorada de Hiruma...

I I I I I I I I

**(*)= Exactamente no sé de que color son los ojos de Mamori, ya que leo el manga no puedo apreciarlo. Vi varias imagenes y parecían azules pero en otras verdes.**


End file.
